StG 44
StG 44 ('''St'urm'g'''ewehr '''44')'' hay MP44 ('''M'aschinen'p'''istole '''44')'' là một loại súng trường của quân Đức ở thế chiến thứ 2 trong Counter-Strike Online. Thông tin StG 44 là loại súng trường đầu tiên của Đức sử dụng 30 viên đạn 7.92mm Kurz. Nó là vũ khí được phát triển từ thế chiến thứ 2 thứ tư trong Counter-Strike Online sau M24 Grenade, Thompson Chicago và Luger P08. Nó dc xem là ranh giới giữa Colt M4A1 và AK-47. Sát thương cao, thay đạn nhanh bằng AK-47, độ chính xác trung bình và không quá mắc. Tuy nhiên, tốc độ bắn chậm, giật hơn AK-47 và nặng. Đạn không dùng chung với các loại súng khác. Có thể nâng cấp 2 lần, số đạn trong băng tăng lên 33 viên. Ưu điểm *Sát thương cao *Thay đạn nhanh *Chính xác trung bình *Giá cả phải chăng *Chính xác và mạnh mẽ ở cự ly trung bình Nhược điểm *Tốc độ bắn chậm *Độ giật cao *Nặng *Bắn chậm nên giết được ít người *Đạn 7.92mm Kurz không dùng chung với các vũ khí khác Sử dụng Khủng bố: *Midwest Militia (bao gồm Jennifer) Lời khuyên *Nhờ độ giật, đôi khi bắn được headshot. *Khuyến khích sử dụng cho các bản đồ tiêu diêt vì phần lớn đều là những vũ khí cự ly trung bình. Sự kiện Nhật Bản Ra mắt ngày 09/06/2011. Bán vĩnh viễn từ 09/06 ~ 24/08/2011. Singapore/Malaysia Ra mắt ngày 08/02/2012 cùng Piranesi. Bán vĩnh viễn ở Shop từ 08 ~ 21/2/2012. Indonesia Ra mắt ngày 01/08/2012 cùng Piranesi. Được bán với giá đặc biệt từ 01 ~ 15/08 nhân kỉ niệm sinh nhật lần thứ nhất của Counter-Strike Online Indonesia.http://cso.megaxus.com/v1/news/2012/08/01/update-cso-1-agustus-2012 29/08/2012, xuất hiện trong Code Box. So sánh M4A1 *Rẻ hơn (-$100) *Sát thương cao hơn (+1) *Ít chính xác hơn (+3%) *Giật hơn (+14%) *Bắn chậm hơn (-1%) *Nặng hơn (bằng M249) *Có thể mua bởi cả 2 phe *Thay đạn nhanh hơn (-0.6 giây) *Băng đạn bằng (30 / 90) AK-47 *Mắc hơn (+$500) *Sát thương thấp hơn (-1) *Ít chính xác hơn (-2%) *Giật hơn (+2%) *Bắn chậm hơn (-1%) *Nặng hơn (bằng M249) *Có thể mua bởi cả 2 phe *Thời gian thay đạn bằng (2.5 giây) *Băng đạn bằng (30 / 90) Gallery V stg44.jpg|View model File:Stg44.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Jennifer2.jpg|Jennifer (Casual) wielding the StG 44 Cs italy0083.jpg|In-game screenshot P1 01.jpg|Promotional poster, Taiwan version File:Stg44_promo.jpg|Ditto, Singapore/Malaysia version StG44 Promotion.jpg|Indonesia In-Game promotion stg44_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound LShLrGCVNZ4 Thêm *Có một số lực lượng châu Phi và Trung Đông sử dụng nó cùng với súng AK dùng không phổ biến lắm. *Khi thay đạn, người chơi sẽ thực hiện thay tác thay đạn nhanh. *Có âm thanh thay đạn giống AK-47. Tiếng súng giống AN-94. *MP44 là lọai súng trường tấn công đầu tiên trên thế giới. Được sử dụng bởi các lực lượng Đức trong những năm 1943-1945. Ngày nay, nhiều loại vũ khí đã được phát minh và nó trở nên hiếm. *Có chữ "Henry Storker" trên kết cấu của phiên bản nâng cấp thứ 1 và thứ 2. *Có chữ "SBK-97000" tên kết cấu của phiên bản nâng cấp thứ 2. *Nó được thiết kế vào tháng 9/1943 trong thế chiến thứ 2. Nâng cấp StG 44 Gold Edition StG 44 mạ vàng. Nó nhẹ hơn 2% so với bản gốc và chỉ có thể nhận được thông qua Code Box. File:Stg44g_viewmodel.png|View model 7912144116a1fdaf2a680383b6bc50b9.jpg|In-game screenshot 21.png|China poster Promotion left.jpg|Ditto File:Dragontail_stg44g_promo.jpg|Ditto, Singapore/Malaysia version Did you get the StG44 Gold Edition into your collection now? No, but will try next time No, and I don't want it Yes, and it is great! Yes, but I regret it... StG 44 Enhanced Editions StG44 có thể nâng cấp bằng Advanced Enhancement Kit. File:Stg44_viewmodel_skin2.png|Expert view model File:Stg44_viewmodel_skin3.png|Ditto, Master Liên quan *StG 44 at Wikipedia Tham khảo Category:Assault rifle Category:7.92mm user Category:World War II weapons Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants